


Improper Use of Summoning Scrolls

by chibi_zoe



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Summoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi only wants to apologise for his behaviour, but he may have procrastinated a little bit too long</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improper Use of Summoning Scrolls

Title: Improper Use of Summoning Scrolls  
Author: chibi-zoe (me)  
Series: Naruto  
Pairing: Iruka x Kakashi  
Rating: NC17  
Summary: Kakashi only wants to apologise for his behaviour, but he may have procrastinated a little bit too long  
__________________________________________________ _______________

Iruka sighed as sat down and took a sip of his tea. What a day! When he’d requested that he be the one to be able to tell Team 7 whether or not they’d made it he hadn’t known that a summoning scroll would feel so sickening or that the wait would churn his stomach so badly. Thank kami that it was over though. He was exhausted and still slightly nauseated. Sighing again he let his hair down then stripped off his vest and shirt before grabbing his tea again and taking several small sips.

Suddenly he felt the unmistakable swirl of energy that meant he had been summoned with a scroll and as the smoke cleared he found himself sitting on the floor of an apartment staring at a uniform clad groin. He blinked then looked up into the surprised eye of Hatake Kakashi, jounin-extraordinaire. The man was holding two scrolls and looking faintly sheepish. Iruka hadn’t realised that he could be summoned without his permission.

“Sorry Iruka-sensei, I didn’t realise that you’d already gone home” there appeared to be a faint blush showing just above the copy-nins mask. Iruka took another calm sip of his tea to settle his stomach before he remembered that his was shirtless and weaponless. Getting to his feet slowly so as not to spill his tea he noticed the other man’s eye roaming over his bare chest and grinned to himself, who’d have thought that they copy-nin swung that way considering his reading material. 

Testing out his theory Iruka gently placed his tea on a nearby table and drew himself up to his full height, put his hands on his hips and drew in a deep breath. Sure enough the copy-nins slightly glazed eye didn’t make it above Iruka’s collar-bones. Iruka smirked, this could be fun. Growling loudly he reached out and snatched the scrolls from limp fingers, making sure to tense his arms as if he were angry.

“Kakashi! What is the meaning of this?” Iruka put as much bite into it as he could and instantly the mans eye rose to guiltily meet his. Iruka could see the mans lips moving under his mask but no sounds emerged, and the blush was clearly getting deeper. Iruka deliberately ran his eyes down the other man to rest on his groin where a rather prominent bulge was making itself known. Iruka licked his lips and Kakashi groaned.

Choosing to take the initiative because he was still vaguely irritated with the man for entering team 7 in the chuunin exams, Iruka stepped forward, pulled Kakashi’s mask down and kissed him fiercely. The man stiffened in shock before melting into the embrace and wrapping himself around the teacher, rubbing his groin against Iruka’s leg in the process.

Their lovemaking was swift and savage with minimal preparation, a meeting of two powerful lust-crazed men. Iruka grunted loudly with each thrust into the pale body below him, he had one hand buried in white hair, holding the other mans head down, the other bruising a pale hip to help guide his rough thrusts. There were various bite marks marring Kakashi’s pale back and a spectacular set of fingerprints on his waist where Iruka had held him still as he forced his way inside.

Iruka didn’t feel guilty though, if Kakashi didn’t want it he wouldn’t be where he was right now, on his knees, bent over and stuffed full of Iruka. Watching himself push in and out of the body in front of him turned Iruka on even further and he sped up the pace of his thrusts. Kakashi’s pants and gasps increased in time with his thrusts which in turn increased Iruka’s arousal. With a final loud grunt Iruka’s orgasm burst free and he slumped forward pushing Kakashi’s head down even further.

At the muffled protest and weak hip thrusts from his partner Iruka realised that Kakashi hadn’t cum yet. Due to Iruka’s hand in his hair pushing his face into the bed he’d had to use both hand to hold himself up to prevent being suffocated. Iruka drew back, watching himself as he slowly pulled out of Kakashi’s body. As the tip finally exited a dribble of semen escaped and ran down the back of Kakashi’s thighs. Grinning Iruka knelt back, keeping his hand firmly on the pale hip in front of him.

“Jerk off for me” he commanded forcefully “I want to watch my cum dribble down your legs as you do it.” Kakashi’s body broke out in goose bumps at the words but his hands went immediately to his dripping erection and started pumping. It didn’t take long and Iruka watched in fascination as the pale mans orgasm forced the cum in his anus out in what was almost a squirt. He would definitely be doing this again if the jounin was agreeable. This was the best sex he’d had in what felt like forever.

Sighing, he collapsed sideways onto the bed pulling the other man with him, the copy-nin squirming into his embrace; they could discuss that in the morning. 

__________________________________________________ _______________

Kakashi pocketed the two plundered scrolls, he was sure that Iruka-sensei was going to go off at being summoned but it was the only way he could think of to get the other ninja to acknowledge him and what he wanted to say without flying off the handle and being belittled in public always put Kakashi on the defensive. Being defensive always made him short tempered and cruel.

Taking a deep breath he opened the scrolls, the smoke cleared and Kakashi blinked slowly. Instead of a normal Iruka standing in front of him and looking slightly pissed off what Kakashi actually had was a half naked Iruka sitting on his floor holding a cup of tea. Feeling embarrassment start to steal over him, maybe he had procrastinated a smidgeon too long. Iruka glanced up at him in surprise and Kakashi resisted the urge to make up some sort of inane excuse.

“Sorry Iruka-sensei, I didn’t realise that you’d already gone home” he began as Iruka took another sip of his tea. Allowing his gaze to roam over the nearly naked man Kakashi sighed softly to himself, he finally had himself an attractive man partially stripped in his apartment and he was about to be blasted to kingdom come. What a miserable life he had sometimes. He watched avidly as the teachers’ muscles flexed whilst he slowly gained his feet, he had to get his fill now because he would probably be unable to see anything at all for at least the next week.

“Kakashi! What is the meaning of this?” Iruka snapped at him in a stern voice as the scrolls were snatched from his suddenly limp fingers. That voice went right to the heart of his fantasies, and he found himself at a complete loss for words. Then his breath caught in his throat as the chuunins eyes wandered down his body to his groin where his throbbing erection was obviously visible, then Iruka licked his lips and Kakashi groaned aloud.

Still unable to believe that this was happening Kakashi allowed Iruka to rip down his mask and lock their lips together. After the shock of having the teachers lips on his own wore off Kakashi couldn’t help himself, he wrapped his body around the other man and shamelessly humped his leg. It had been so long since he had felt another man exert his strength in dominance over him that he was beyond merely excited. 

He hoped that Iruka was not merely teasing him and that his lovemaking would be just as forceful and primal. Kakashi dearly wanted to be possessed, to stop thinking and merely experience; he wanted to be taken hard and fast. Iruka must have somehow sensed this because he started pushing the jounin towards his bed fumbling with his clothing at the same time. Iruka shoved him down onto the bed landing on top of him hard enough to make him grunt into the mouth that was currently trying to swallow his tongue. 

After sucking on his neck hard enough to leave a hickey, whilst his fingers had pinched and teased his nipples, Iruka pulled back and told him harshly that if he wanted any preparation then he’d better do it himself and right away. Kakashi scrambled to get his lube, knelt on his bed, resting his head on his arm and began to finger himself whilst Iruka looked on with lust-glazed eyes. Obviously unable to take it any longer Iruka pulled his fingers free, took a firm grip on his waist and forced himself into the half-prepared hole, it hurt but compared to the other injuries he normally received it was nothing. Besides that’s what healing jutsu were for. 

Iruka fingers were threaded through Kakashi’s hair and holding his head down, his knees forcing Kakashi’s thighs wider apart and Kakashi was in heaven, even the savage bites that soon littered his back made Kakashi arch his spine further. The animalistic grunts that Iruka was making with every thrust were travelling straight to Kakashi’s libido and he was almost at the edge. Suddenly with an extra loud grunt Iruka came, slumping forwards against Kakashi’s back leaving him still hard and desperate.

He whimpered and thrust back at the chuunin who was stubbornly enjoying the afterglow and forgetting about him. Using his head as leverage Iruka pushed back slowly and Kakashi felt the presence inside him slowly retreat, he clenched around it trying to indicate that he didn’t want it to leave but to no avail, as it finally left Kakashi felt something warm and wet drip slowly down his thighs. 

“Jerk off for me, I want to watch my cum dribble down your legs as you do it.” Kakashi broke out in goose bumps in shock, who knew that Iruka could say such dirty things? He grabbed his desperation and began pumping furiously trying not to think about what Iruka wanted to see. His relief when it burst free overwhelmed him and he stayed where he was panting and gasping.

Suddenly, shockingly Iruka collapsed sideways onto the bed and dragged Kakashi along with him. Kakashi cuddled back into the muscular chest attempting to avoid the wet spot and grinned sleepily, they would have to do this again.


End file.
